


Tongue in Cheek

by IceFemme



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Dean, Boyfriends, Cock Slapping, Cock Slut, Dean in Panties, Lace Panties, M/M, Nerd Dean, Piercings, Punk Castiel, Rimming, Tattoos, Tongue Piercings, Top Castiel, Twink Dean, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-27
Updated: 2013-09-27
Packaged: 2017-12-27 18:10:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/982032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IceFemme/pseuds/IceFemme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><strong>Prompt:</strong> Nerd!Dean buying his boyfriend punk!Cas a vibrating tongue bar so when Cas eats him out, Dean gets a treat. {(subby) OOC!dean}</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tongue in Cheek

**Author's Note:**

  * For [assbuttintheimpala](https://archiveofourown.org/users/assbuttintheimpala/gifts).



> so it turns out i _really_ like piercings. need more. _neeeeed more. like now._
> 
> i got too into this & it got too long so i decided to post on here instead of tumblr. Link to my ficlets in the end notes!

“Um, the vibrating… Err, one, please.”

The man behind the counter is an Asian American dude about half a foot shorter than Dean but the metal face cocks an eyebrow at the nineteen-year-old and pulls out a tongue piercing from a box.

 “Twenty-five,” the man says and Dean extracts his hand holding the cash. “Have fun,” he adds and Dean blushes.

“Th—thank you.”

He leaves the store in a rush. He would hate for someone he knows to run into him walking out of a place like that—especially someone like himself. He was Dean Winchester; he’d grown up without a mom but with a strict father and younger brother. A very absent father, he might add. So he set his nose to the grindstone in school and got excellent grades to support his little brother that’s only in his sophomore year of high school.

Now that he’s out of the house, Dean’s attending a well known university, has free will to do as he pleases without a tyrant of a father breathing down his back, and most importantly—Dean’s come out of the closet.

At the moment, he’s rushing back to the apartment he shares with his twenty-two year old boyfriend, Castiel Novak.

“Babe?” Cas calls from the other room when Dean slams the door behind him. “Where’ve you been?”

Castiel’s graduated and he works as a tattoo artist, having quite a few tattoos adorning his runner’s figure.

“I—” Dean gasps out, feeling the strong arms pulling around his waist. Where had he come from!? “Bought something.”

“Oh yeah?” Castiel says huskily, kissing Dean’s neck and pulling his jacket down his shoulders and arms. “What did you buy?”

The older boy’s tongue snaked out and sucked on Dean’s collarbone, his metal bar piercing pressing against his hot skin, sending a shiver down his spine.

Dean doesn’t say anything but he holds out his palm holding the little box. Castiel pulls himself from his boyfriend and snatches it. When he opens it, his eyes go wide and he picks it up.

“You didn’t.”

Dean’s cheeks heat up. They sort of talked about this before—Castiel had made a joke (while highly intoxicated) about buying a vibrating tongue ring and then going down on the younger boy. Now, as Castiel held the pink tongue piercing in his palm, he felt like the wind got knocked out of him.

The brunette boy slides off the rest of his jacket and (as Castiel still way too enthralled by the idea that Dean—nerdy, dorky, adorable fucking Dean—bought essentially a sex toy) unzips his jeans so that the extremely tight pants can be removed; Castiel finally looks up and is even more shocked. Apparently, the vibrating bar wasn’t the only present Dean bought.

He’s wearing a pair of Victoria Secret panties; they’re hot pink and lacy, different from the usual satin that he wears to classes. It makes his cock look fat and snug in front, his ass no doubt absolutely appetizing in the back.

“Fucking slut,” Castiel whispers under his breath. “Get in bed. I don’t give a fuck I you have homework. Get your fucking ass in bed and I will be there in a moment,” he orders.

Dean blushes and steps out of the jeans, hurrying down the chilled hall into their bedroom where he throws himself onto the bed. He pulls his shirt off before he snuggles under the covers and inhales Castiel’s scent. He must have been napping just a while before Dean got home.

Castiel walks in completely commando, his cock hard in his hand and his other hand’s fingers in his mouth, tweaking something.

“Show me your ass,” Cas commands, ripping the thick covers back so that he can see Dean almost completely naked, except for those goddamn sexy panties. Dean rolls onto his back and Castiel smiles.

Out of spite, the older boy had convinced Dean into getting a tattoo—one that Castiel would design, of course. But he didn’t get a say where it would be.

Cas decided a tramp stamp would be in best taste.

It was a sort of symbol. That explains it, really well. It’s a circle with a star inside, and black flames around the circumference. It’s small and not as girly as most would expect for a tramp stamp, but instead personal and intricate. Most importantly, made by Castiel.

Castiel grabs hold of Dean’s wiggling hips and presses his cock against them. It feels good to just rock with his boyfriend; just get a little friction to get Dean excited. Dean ends up whining and moaning like a fiend, begging for Castiel to eat him out.

The older boy pushes his black hair from his eyes and leans in, pressing a kiss to Dean’s little pucker before he turns the vibrating piercing on, the thing buzzing like mad on his tongue. Cas spits on Dean’s ass first before he leans in and licks up a stripe.

Dean pushes forward in surprise and gasps. “Cas!” he cries loudly and the older boy just presses his tongue in further. He gasps louder and makes choppy high-pitched moans. “Yes!”

Dean’s hole is wet and Cas’ got two fingers inside when he pushes his tongue in as far as it can, the buzzing vibrating Dean’s insides.

The brunette boy clutches for the sheets and screams into a pillow. “Yes! Yes—yes—yes, god _yes_!” When Castiel’s fingers enter again and touch that special spot in the twink, he throws his head back and lets loose another one of his addictive high-pitched moans.

He reaches forward and grasps Cas’ neck to pull him in close so that their lips can touch. They kiss sloppily as Castiel’s attention is half averted to fingering Dean with three—working on four digits—while he tries to navigate all of the younger boy’s mouth with his vibrating tongue.

“Ca—Cas,” Dean pants, “Ple—please fuck me, baby.”

Castiel smirks, smacking his cock against Dean’s thick ass. The brunette boy arches his back so prettily so that Cas runs his hands up and down his smooth naturally tanned skin.

“Yeah, sweetheart,” Cas acknowledges, smacking his boyfriend’s ass so he can watch it jiggle. “Back that ass up. I want to watch you fuck yourself on my cock.”

Dean whimpers prettily as he grinds his wet hole on Cas’ hard cock and he gets so impatient that he eventually reaches back and grasps it, stroking it quickly before he presses it to his entrance. Moaning hotly, he pushes backward on it so that his ass can envelope it in his warmth, his own cock leaking precum steadily; Castiel leans back and thrusts up on instinct. How could he forget how tight and perfect his boyfriend’s ass was?

“Shit!” Castiel growls, unable to peel his hands from Dean’s gyrating hips. “Fucking ride me, fuck yeah.”

Castiel ends up taking the reigns because Dean starts having trouble taking all of Cas’ length. He pounds into his boyfriend, fucking him like never before. Granted, they’ve been going out for only two and a half months. Still, they fuck like bunnies on crack. Dean is very needy while Castiel is easily aroused. They work.

Dean comes on the sheets below them in a loud cry, dropping his belly into the wet mess to arch his ass up higher for Castiel to thrust into. The older boy gasps and squeezes Dean’s little love handles tighter as he follows. He comes and it’s glorious and Dean’s tight little asshole is so amazing that Cas doesn’t soften immediately, but he pounds away. He stops when Dean's mewling like a kitten and whining for a kiss.

“I fucking love you,” Castiel says and kisses Dean hard on the lips. He clicked the vibrator off and pulled out so that he could kiss his boyfriend a little more passionately.

"I fucking love you more," Dean responds, licking his tongue into Cas' mouth, knowing Castiel likes it when he swears. Cas growls and spanks his boyfriend. 

"Good."

**Author's Note:**

> more ficlets on my [tumblr.](http://www.ice-koroleva.tumblr.com/tagged/ficlet) (updated!) headcanons always welcome!
> 
> also! a smut headcanon [sideblog](http://dean-senpai.tumblr.com/)


End file.
